Good God It's the Apocalypse!
by Skittles82
Summary: Kaya Miyazaki's entire life was turned upside down once her house burned down, along with her father. But when she finds out that she has a long lost sister,moves to San Fransokyo, and meets the gang, everything changes. From nicknames, to cooking fails, to prank wars, Kaya can't imagine she lived without these nerds. Eventually Hiro x OC rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hello! Hi, yes, hey, how ya doin'? Anyway, so, this is my first ever fanfiction that I have ever written. So before you go on, I shall warn you: WARNING! THIS IS A FIRST FANFICTION. IT SHALL NOT BE PERFECT. AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL BE. I AM SORRY IF YOU ARE DISSAPOINTED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Anyway, got that out of the way. Okay. Also, this is just a prologue so far, and it is just and intro to my OC there is no mention of anyone from the cast of BH6 yet, but there will be in the first proper chapter. Please, no flames as this is my first ever fic. So now, enjoy my feasties! Or, at least try…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Disney stuff mentioned in my fic.**

 ** _Prologue_**

I raced towards the blinking lights that washed my surroundings in colors. _Red, blue, white. Red, blue, white._ Maybe if I concentrated on the colors, everything would fade away. _Red, blue, white._ The sirens screeched in the distance. I squeezed my eyes together. _Red, blue, white._ _Red, blue, white._ A rough hand on my shoulder yanked me back to reality. A police officer stood in front of me. His mouth seemed to be moving, but all that came out was muffled gibberish that I suppose were words, but at this point, I didn't really care. I closed my eyes again. _Red, blue, white. Red, blue, whi-_ The officer was shaking me this time. Roughly. I glanced back at the rundown shack that was my home. Everything bathed in red, blue, and white. The paramedics were pushing out a cot that held an unconscious masculine figure on it. _Red, blue, white. Red, blue, white._

"KID!" The officer shouted. "KID! Come on! Do you live here?" I slowly nodded my head, lifting up my eyes and absorbing everything. The only home I've ever known was now burned to a crisp. Blacked frames of the shack I had lived in for the past twelve years stood like lonely pillars, holding up a ghost house. A house made of smoke. A house made of flames. A house washed in red, blue, and white. The stench of smoke and burned alcohol filled the air. Sirens that would have normally pierced my ears, just sounded like a constant thud of a distant heartbeat. I looked down at the lump on the cot. A white sheet covering it up from the rest of the world. _A heartbeat that isn't there anymore._ I stared down at the cot.

I suppose any normal thirteen year old would have been crying right now. Their house in flames, their father dead right in front of them, no idea where to go now, and not much of a thought at all of what was going to happen. But, then again, I've never really been that normal. (Yes, yes, yes, I know, I know, you are all _puking_ at the horrid cliché, I'm sorry okay? But… it was bound to come at one point.) I closed my eyes again, this time, not even bothering the calm myself. The red, blue, and white colors faded out just like the sirens, and the panic, and the stress, and the flames, and the smoke, and the tears… and the world.

I woke up in a white room. A strange contraption to my left was beeping I glanced over to see a needle sticking out of my arm. _Ugh I hate needles!_ Yanking it out of my skin, I surveyed the rest of my surroundings. I was in a decently sized room. The walls were white, as were the ceiling and the floor. On the right wall there was a small rectangular window that let in a little bit of light. A nightstand was by my right side. On top of the stand was a glass of water, a couple of painkillers, and my clothes. _Wait a second- my clothes!?_ I quickly jumped out of the bed and looked down at my body. I was wearing common hospital scrubs. I groaned. "No wonder I was so uncomfortable," I mumbled. Picking up my clothes, I padded towards to bathroom that was connected to my room. I quickly changed and headed back out. The bed squeaked in protest as I sat back down and stared out the window. _Everything in here is so… white. Just like-_ the memories of last night flooded into my brain. The house, the fire, the cot, the lump under the sheets, the smoke, the colors. The red. The blue. The white. And now, I was surrounded by white. White walls. White floors. White tables and white bedspreads just waiting to be colored. I focused on my clothes. The only real colors in the room. My dark blue jeans that were colored with make-shift paint and fading from time. They stopped a little under my knees. My grey hoodie with its ends frayed and worn down that still smelled like smoke. And peeking from underneath, my short-sleeved celestial blue shirt. My favorite color of them all. (If you don't know what celestial blue looks like, look it up.) I closed my eyes and took a breath. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

The door to my room squeaked open as a doctor holding a clipboard came in.

"Kaya?" He asks as walks towards the bed. I scoot back a little.

"Don't worry, Kaya, I'm not going to hurt you." The doctor put his hands up like he was surrendering to prove that he meant no harm. "I'm just here to see how you are doing. My name is Doctor Silvani. I came here to check on you and see if you were awake." The doctor sat down on the edge of the bed. I scooted back a little more. "You and your father Shiro Miyazaki were brought in yesterday," Silvani said while examining his clipboard, "You seem to have acquired minor burns from the fire, low blood sugar, and a bit of smoke entered your lungs as well." He tapped on the mask that hung on the wall above my bed. "This here, was used to get out the remaining smoke from your lungs. It finished its job while you were still unconscious, so we removed it." I stared at the mask at the doctor kept talking. "And this here," he tapped on a metal stand to my left that I recognized as the contraption that had held the needle "This, helped bring your blood sugar back to normal and helped wake you up." He glanced at the needle dangling limply by my side. "I see that you've had your share of sugar today," he chuckled.

"What about my father?" I asked, my voice was raspy from not talking in a while. Doctor Silvani's smile instantly vanished. _I know what that means._ The doctor cleared his throat and looked down. "Mister Shiro Miyazaki didn't make it. He was brought in here with major burns and alcohol poisoning. We tried to help him as much as we could. Pumped his stomach, treated his burns, but it was no use. Your father was pronounced dead last night at 11:29 PM. I am truly sorry Kaya." I shut my eyes. _You knew he_ was _dead. Stop acting like it's a surprise Kaya, its_ _ **not.**_ _He would have died anyway, with his drinking and all. Its better off this way. Besides, what did he ever do that was fatherly to you? All he did was sit there and drink up all our money and his life away._ I inhaled. _Still… he was all I had. My only family._ I exhaled. _And now he's gone. You're all alone now._

I opened my eyes again. "Does this mean I'm an orphan?" I whispered, staring at the bed sheets. _Of course you are you idiot. Why did you even bother asking?_ Doctor Silvani sighed and looked back up. "Yes Kaya, I'm sorry to say so. But don't worry, I promise that the hospital will find you an amazing orphanage." I looked back up at him. "Promise?"

He smiled. "Promise."

I got out of the car and hauled out my tiny suitcase. It was depressingly light, only holding few spare changes of clothes and a new sketchbook that one of the nurses gave me after she found me drawing on dozens of napkins. I thanked the driver of the car who had brought me from the hospital to my new 'home'. And watched as he made a U-turn and drove off do to god-knows-what. I turned around and got a good look at the orphanage. It was a brick building at the end of an ally way that looked to be four to five stories high. It had a tall brick wall on either side of the building, allowing the home to have somewhat of a front yard. At the end of the brick walls, they grew into pillars, which an iron fence was attached to. Stairs lead up to a tall indigo door that was bordered by tall windows that looked like they came straight out of an old Dracula movie. The building its self was painted a rosy pink decorated with rainbows and teddy bears that I guess was supposed to make it seem more inviting. Well done paint, I feel very invited to come and stay in your demonic teddy bear house. And finally, hanging above the door was a beige sign that said " _Miss Hattie's Home for Girls_ ".

"What a dump." I muttered. I trudged towards the open door where a slightly plump lady was waving a little too enthusiastically.

"Hello dear! And welcome to Miss Hattie's Home for Girls! Oh I know you're just going to _love_ it here! It is just amazing! And you're going to make so many friends here! The girls are just going to _adore_ you!" the lady squealed excitedly. Her voice having a slight southern accent. She ushered me inside and introduced herself as Miss Hattie. As I was being pushed to my room, we passed her office briefly and I caught a glimpse of hundreds of pictures of little girls decorating her walls. All looking equally miserable. _Well this is off to a great start._

Not a second later, I was pushed into a room. "Here ya go sweetie! Welcome to your new home! I'll let you get settled down and I'll send someone up to get you for dinner okay?" I nodded in reply. "Great! Now, go ahead and get some rest dear." And with that, Miss Hattie closed the door. I looked around the room. Pretty much everything was colored some shade of grey. It looked like a prison cell. I shuddered. Would it seriously kill them to add a little color every once in a while? Three beds were lined up across the door. Above the beds, there was a window that stretched out so that each bed got a view outside. There was a little nightstand separating each bed and a closet to the right of the door. Other than that, the room was empty.

I walked towards the beds and noticed that the bed on the left and the bed in middle each had a stuffed toy lying across the pillow. The one on the left had snowflake resting on top of the mattress. The one in the middle had a little snowman under the covers. _How cute._ I smiled a little and put my suitcase down on the right bed. I opened it up and pulled out my sketchbook along with a pencil that I had managed to steal from the hospital desk. Leaning my head against the bed frame, I stared at the ceiling wondering what to draw first. Suddenly, the door slammed open, making me jump and drop my pencil. A little girl with strawberry-blonde hair styled into two braids raced through the door and jumped onto my bed. Immediately following her, an older looking girl with pure white hair and blue eyes dashed through the door to catch up with her. Finding the younger girl on my bed, the white-haired girl tackled her and they rolled onto the floor.

"Elsa!" The younger girl whinned. "I didn't even get to say hi!" Elsa, the white-haired girl replied with a stronger tone. "Anna, I told you not to jump on her!" The younger girl, Anna pouted. "But I didn't jump on _her_ I jumped on her _bed_." Elsa stood up, brushing herself off. "You know what I mean Anna." Anna sprang up and giggled. "Yeah, I do." Then shot the older girl a cheeky grin. Elsa rolled her eyes and looked at me. "Sorry about her, she gets a little excited sometimes." I chuckled. Anna glared at Elsa. "I do _not!_ "

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Dot too!"

"Do _not!_ "

"Do _too!_ "

 _"Do not!"_

 _"Do too!"_

"EEEEEEENOUGH!" I stretched out the word. Both girls looked at me with wide eyes. I realized I had my arms up in the air along with my sketchbook, so I guess I looked kind of intimidating. I set down my drawing pad and looked over at the girls. Both were still looking at me expectantly. I gave them a puzzled look before shaking it off and holding out a hand.

"Hey. My name is Kaya. I just got here about five minuets ago, and so far this has been pretty different from what I'm used too." At this, both girls sheepishly looked down at their feet. "But hey, hey! Different is good! At least in my case it is." They looked up again. I looked down at Anna who was a couple inches shorter than me. "Hey there. I'm guessing that you're Anna?" Anna looked up at me and suddenly broke into a grin.

"OH MY GOSH ELSA! SHE KNOWS MY NAME! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSHHHHH!" Anna ran around the room excitedly and then came to a stop before me. "Are you psychic?" She asked, eyes filled with wonder. I smiled. She was just too cute. Deciding to have a little fun, I puffed out my chest, closed my eyes, and put my fingers to my temples as if I were predicting the future.

"Yes Anna, yes… I am the great Kaya! Mind reader of all! Witch of wonder! Queen of the past, present, and future!" Anna giggled. "And my amazing psychic powers tell me that soon… very, very soon… you shall face a horrible torture by being visited by…" I paused for effect. I heard little Anna hold her breath, and I could imagine her little eyes wide with suspense. "THE TICKLE MONSTER!" I yelled and winked at Elsa, who got the message and immediately started to tickle Anna mercilessly. Anna shrieked with laughter and I soon joined in the fun. The tickle wars lasted for a good half hour before we were all utterly exhausted.

By then, it was time to go to bed, and lights off. After bidding Anna and Elsa goodnight, I fell asleep with one thought on my mind. Maybe Doctor Silvani really did keep his promise.

 **So yeah guys… my first ever fanfiction! I know, its horrible, I'm sorry, I just wanted to try it out. And I'm also sorry that there is no mention of anyone from the BH6 cast but THERE SHALL BE IN THE FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER! I would LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! If you reviewed, and yeah! Also, this is probably going to end up being Humor/Romance with Hiro x OC (Kaya), Tadashi x Gogo, Honey Lemon x Fred, and Wasabi x OC (NOT KAYA! A different oc) I'm soooooo sorry if I disappointed anyone, this is still my first fic, and I tried, I will hopefully get better. I'll try to update soon, I just wanted to post this as soon as I could to see if any one would like it. Again, the prologue is just and intro to my OC. And yeah. I'll stop typing now.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
